Pumped Up
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: academy!AU - no Gakuen - in which The Bad Touch Trio and co. deal with the horrible things known as love... and deadlines? What the hell are those? Warnings on the inside! Yaoi AND yuri... and het. But only a little. ;D
1. I Was Too Awesome For That Movie

**pairings; **_yuri;_ Spamano, Prustria, Franada, perhaps a few hints of GerIta / _het;_ Hunstria / _yaoi;_ USUK and maybe HunBel?  
><strong>characters; <strong>Anicia/Spain, Julchen/Prussia, Lolita/France, Matilda/Canada, Roseline/Austria, Maria/S. Italy, Gary/Hungary, Alfred/America, Arthur/punk!Iggy.  
><strong>apologies; <strong>I'm sorry this seems so overwhelming what with all the characters and pairings, but don't worry! I don't think there will be too much drama in this (that's a lie). c: I worked really hard on this so please **read & review!  
><span>warning;<span> **Julchen has a naughty mouth! xD

* * *

><p>The academy she attended was a rather shitty one, to say the least. They offered courses from high-school to college, making the school grounds extensive; half were dedicated to high schoolers, and the rest was for the few hundred college students who chose to stay in dorms. Everything was in downtown, so it was dirty, and half the restaurants made you violently ill. Part-time jobs were in abundance, though, which was fantastic.<p>

Of course you had your jocks, your nerds, then you had the _hot_ nerds, the douches, the preps, and then you had Julchen's group - the mother-fucking bad-asses of the academy - the trio, and then one; an American stud who was a more recent exception to the once-trio of girls.

A combination between a surfer, a hipster, a skater, and a nerd; stubborn hair to match his attitude, a white smile that made girls weak in the knees and made guys want to be him. He had enough money sent to him from his mom and step-dad back in Europe to remain unemployed, but his real father often mooched off of his living money. His name was Alfred and he was rather fond of procrastinating, drinking the milk right out of the carton (Julchen had a habit of doing that too; no one called them out on it), and commenting on people's asses far too loudly than necessary.

Anicia, a perverted brown-haired, green-eyed, Spanish soccer player who spent all her time knocking around in other people's dorm-rooms and working a part-time job as a cashier at the corner store; was known for her infectious smile. She was always happy and rather naive, but she knew her way around the streets pretty well. She could be quite a stalker at times and enjoyed 'visiting' the Italian twins who worked at their father's gelatto shop by her own work; much to the slightly-older sister's annoyance.

Lolita; an even more perverted French, long-haired brunette with flashing blue eyes had been in everyone's pants at one point or another, whether they knew it or not. Short skirts, tight tops with throw-on waist-jackets, and the simple act of _l'amour_ was what she was all about. She worked part-time at a gelatto store owned by a gruff, flirtatious Italian man - the two hit it up quite well, actually - the boss actually referred to her as his daughter from time-to-time. Lolita aspired to be a chef, but found herself getting caught up in wild goose-chases with her best friends.

And then there was Julchen.

Juchen never wore anything feminine; basketball shorts (or skinny jeans), high-tops, baggy shirts. She had curvy hips, chapped pink lips, and small gold hoop earrings that were hidden by curtains of white-blond hair. Ruby-red eyes held a permanent mischievous glint in them, mouth always creased and parted up in a cocky smile. Besides Anicia and Lolita, all of her friends were guys. She met them through sports, or work, or at the bar. She was just naturally able to pick up lifelong friends. She was a magnet, repelling the quiet kids and attracting all kinds of trouble-makers.

She worked whatever shifts she could at the shabby music-store - truthfully, she spent most of her time drooling over electric guitars and drums. Julchen had smokes on her at all times along with spearmint gum and a duct-tape wallet Alfred had made for her. She fell asleep during lectures, she ditched, she got drunk whenever the opportunity arose, and she made a fool out of herself on a daily basis.

Julchen loved to look back and laugh at herself.

* * *

><p>The white-haired girl stared at the popcorn ceiling, wheels turning behind her ruby-red eyes as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil, a blank expanse of notebook paper balanced on her bent knees. Alfred wasn't there, but he slept directly below Julchen. Anicia was on the next top bunk over, and Lolita was directly below Anicia - who was texting, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.<p>

"Alfred says there's a new piece of ass that you might like, Jul." Anicia giggled, thumbs flying furiously over the keyboard.

"Oh really?" Julchen asked. It was nine at night, and Julchen had three papers due the next day... three papers she was just now starting. All three of them had just gone out to eat at the surprisingly nice Ethiopian place at the far end of town, they were full and ready to have a nice sleep before having to wake up early the next morning.

"Yes, really! His name's Gary and-"

"Know 'im, he's a prick. Totally unawesome and just looking for a girl with a nice pair of jugs - which I don't have." she pointed out, pulling the pencil out of her mouth and gesturing to her chest. Sure, hips were nice, but sometimes Julchen wished she were... y'know... _bustier._

"Ohhh, right." Anicia sighed, defeated. "How about you, Loli? Interested?"

"No thank you, I've actually got my eye on someone."

"Who? You've got to tell us!"

"Ohonhon, do either of you know Matilda?"

"Alfred's half-sister?" Julchen asked wryly, brow creasing in a disapproving fashion. That poor girl was so sensitive, she didn't really fall under any stereotype or category other than 'quiet girl'. Everyone tried to get to know her because she was beautiful and smart, but she was known to push people away. Or more, people gave up on pursuing her after a while. She was just so emotional and inconfident - probably been through one or two bad relationships and wasn't ready to try again.

"Yes, that one. She's beautiful, non?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't break her or nothing, or Al will have a fit. You know how he gets." Julchen reminded Lolita, sitting up abruptly and crossing her legs Indian-style. She threw her notebook down on the bed covers and cursed quietly - Anicia looked up from her phone and mouthed the words 'ten bucks'. Ten dollars that Lolita's lustful gazes to Matilda would stop after a week.

The two friends had figured out that Lolita only fell in 'love' for one-week intervals. Julchen always lost her money by putting faith in Lolita's obsessions.

'Deal,' she mouthed back, shifting to lie on her stomach and work on her homework that way.

She spent half an hour planning on what to write and listening to Lolita letting out contented sighs and kicking her legs while reading some book her parents back in France had sent her. Anicia giggled and went outside a few times to talk on the phone; but Julchen could hear every word Anicia said to her girlfriend - sounded like sexual harassment and flustered shouting from the other end. Hilarious. But this was the girlfriend that Anicia wouldn't let any of them meet.  
>'Bros before hoes!', Julchen had tried to remind her once, but it was no use.<p>

* * *

><p>Julchen woke up with her cheek against something soggy. She lifted her head and and looked down at all the drool on the blank piece of paper with smeared blue lines. She cursed loudly and jumped down from her bunk, nearly falling on Alfred who was hanging off the edge of his bunk, arms splayed and drool hanging out of his mouth. Julchen smirked and slapped his cheek lightly - he didn't wake up. He must've stumbled in late last night and crashed without changing his clothes - he reeked of alcohol and sweat.<p>

Lolita had her book spread open on her chest to save her place, but she was fast asleep. Anicia was nowhere to be seen. The clock on the desk announced that it was seven-thirty. Julchen wondered when their own rooms would be ready. The school staff apparently had to get new mattresses; that was their excuse as to why there were bunks in the main rooms. Lame.

Julchen shed her oversized Metallica concert shirt and walked around in just her sports bra (and jeans, of course) looking for a cleaner shirt (one not covered in essay-drool). Alfred had gone from asleep to awake in under three minutes this morning. A new fucking record! His blue eyes followed her around the room with an 'oh my god I just want to go back to sleep' look in them.

"You can borrow my awesome shirt. The one that says 'motherfucker I'm awesome' on it. It's right there on the desk chair..." he said, and Julchen snatched it up and pulled it over her arms, grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks, Al. Hey... is there any food in the fridge?"

"Ah..." nervous chuckling from Alfred, Julchen narrowed her eyes, "There... used to be...?"

"You're such a douche bag, Al." she said playfully, tugging on her shoes and stuffing books and notebooks underneath her arm. Alfred grinned in response, waved lazily and then turned and buried his face into his pillow.

She flew out of the dorm and into the hallway, knocking over some shorter college students, sending books to the floor and overall causing chaos. A tall kid with brown hair with his arm around a girl's waist stuck his hand out lightning fast and grabbed Julchen's hair as she sped by. "Fuck!" she crowed, stopping abruptly and yanking her hair out of Gary's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Julchen? Help Roseline pick up her books!" he screeched, growing red in the face.

"Gary, it's really quite all right, it was just an accident and she's obviously in a hurry-"

Apparently this girl was new. 'Roseline' or whatever was actually kinda pretty, she had gorgeous purple eyes framed by glasses - eyes that would've been even more beautiful had her face not been so pinched up. Julchen could tell she was uptight and overall stiff, not usually the kind of person she would hang out with. Plus, she was obviously used to being felt-up by the stupid Hungarian dickface. But other then that she was lovely. At least Julchen thought so.

"You heard the bitch, fuck-face, I'm in a hurry. Now, you be a good boy and pick up the lady's books."

_"Julchen, don't you dare call her that!"_

"I thought it was against your little rulebook to threaten a _lady_."

"You are _no_ lady, Julchen."

At this point Roseline was just staring open-mouthed at the both of them. Probably wondering who the hell this weird red-eyed, white-haired, ill-mannered girl was and how she knew her boyfriend. Now that she thought about it... lots of people seemed to recognize Gary. Roseline frowned as she stooped to pick up the literature and music books and papers that had spilled on the floor. She stood up and pushed her glasses farther up her nose and sniffed, irritated that she had had to pick up her own books.

"- yeah, well, at least I'm not just into people for their big boobs or their dicks or whatever the fuck you're into nowadays!"

"Do you always have to be so vulgar? Jesus... try to be civil."

"Civil isn't pulling on someone's hair!"

"Stop fighting! You - Julchen - you're going to be late for your class. And Gary... well, I'll talk to you later."

Gary took the hint and left; but not without glaring at Julchen and shouldering her out of the way as he walked away. By now the hall was mostly deserted and Julchen was definitely late for her class.

"So Julchen, I suppose we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Roseline, it's nice to meet you. What are you majoring in?"

"Animal science. You?"

"I've got a scholarship for music."

"Cool, bitch. Now listen, I gotta run."

Roseline looked completely appalled at being called a 'bitch', but really, she shouldn't have been offended. All women were bitches and all men were bastards to Jul. Why would she be any different? Just because she was new didn't mean she was going to get any sort of special treatment.

* * *

><p>"Please bring your essays to the front of the class."<p>

"_Shit_. Anicia, what'd you do yours on?"

"Uh... reptile breeding."

"Nothing on birds?"

"No, _lo siento_, Jul." she didn't sound too sincere.

Today Anicia had her shoulder-length hair in a ponytail, she had gotten up early to take a shower - and she even had a tiny bit of makeup on. Julchen had no idea if she had a date or what, maybe she was going out with some friends for lunch. Never mind, why did she care? Essay, essay, _essay._

Julchen swallowed a bit of her pride and ego and shuffled down and forward to the front of the room to confront their teacher, Mrs. Wang. Her hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head and her hazel eyes were narrowed dangerously in the white-haired girl's direction as she approached. Julchen smiled nervously and placed a hand on the professors desk, biting her lip.

"Uhm, I was, uh, wondering if maybe I could turn in that assignment a little late."

"I'll tell you what, Miss Beilshmidt, you have that paper to me by next Friday and I won't drop your grade any lower than it is. I know you like this class, but you need to put a little effort into the work or you will never be able to do anything with what you've learned." she spoke stiffly, writing a letter grade and circling it in red pen. Just like grade school, Julchen thought.

She nodded eagerly, smiling widely and turning on her heels, waltzing on back to her seat and sliding in next to Anicia, who had her nose buried in a rather large textbook.

"Hey Anicia, why didn't you tell me that Gary had a girlfriend?"

"Oh no, he's single."

"But there's this chick - Roseline-" she started, but she was cut off by the bewildered expression on Anicia's face. "What?" Julchen asked sheepishly.

"They aren't dating. Gary's been assigned by the counselor to show her around because she's knew to the country. She speaks English but she doesn't get slang so Gary is there to translate or whatever. Something like that!"

"Well, where's she from?"

"Austria, I think."

"Well then she speaks German. Gary doesn't speak German and his other language is super long and confusing. Why does the lame-ass get to show the new bitch around but not me? I'm more awesome than he is. I mean, look at my shirt, Anicia. Look at it! You aren't looking, girl. _Look at my fucking shirt, Anicia!_"

"Oh, sorry! I'm a little distracted..." she smiled nervously, green eyes dulled a bit as another thought plagued her mind.

"A little more distracted then usual," Julchen suddenly abandoned all her inner-jealousies and prideful comments and hunkered down in her seat, folding one of her legs underneath her body and boosting herself up, resting her chin in her hand, "What's on your mind, bitch?"

"I, uh, _I-made-Maria-angry_." Julchen was only able to catch the name. Anicia had a tendency to have a thick accent and speak quite fast when she was nervous - now was one of those times.

"That's the one none of us have met before, right?"

"Sí, but I don't know what-"

"I can't help you apologize to some pissy, serious chick I've never met before, Anicia."

"Oh... right. Sorry. I was going to pick her up on her lunch break and take her out to eat... I was going to get her flowers, because I think she'd like that. I was going to ask you what kind I should get for her." Anicia bit her lower lip and looked down, confused and worried. Julchen sighed and thought long and hard what kind of advice to give - Anicia was perverted, but she wasn't heartless - she was gushy and clingy, all of the things Julchen _wasn't_.

"You can't go wrong with roses. That's what Loli always tells me, at least."

Julchen felt her jealousy melt away as the class was engulfed by chattering and Mrs. Wang just let them do what they wanted, as long as she could grade papers in peace. Narrowing her ruby-red eyes, Julchen got involved in a heated discussion about pink or red roses. Red was too headstrong - Julchen stood by her argument and finally got Anicia to agree to get pink ones. Even though it was likely Anicia would still go out and pick out red ones.

Sometimes it helped to be a little headstrong, Julchen thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Next chapter is dedicated solely to USUK c: After that it's probably going to be Spamano... there'll probably just be some chapters where they're chillin' and partying and having a blast - but not sure when that'll be. xD Stay tuned? Not all the chapters will be this long I swear!


	2. Push Me And I Push Back

**warnings;** Homophobia, abuse, smoking, and... **_smutty limeness whatever_** - between males. So if you're only here for the yuri then back away! D8 Oh and punk!Iggy of course and all his ... well, he's just plain sex. That's it punk!England = sex.

USUK for the win. Jus' sayin'. xD

**read and review please~**

* * *

><p>Whenever Alfred had a day off he went back to his apartment - which was on the top floor, but that didn't exactly make it a penthouse.<p>

He didn't have the day off today, he actually had football practice and a game with a rival academy; but that could wait.

Especially since his boyfriend was half-naked in his kitchen. Ngh, oh yes, the practice could wait a little while.

Arthur wasn't facing him - he was looking out the window directly above the kitchen sink - giving him a perfect view of his bare back, well, it would've been bare had the huge tattoo of angel wings not been there. Each wing was medium-sized and faded, resting on each of his shoulder blades and went down to the middle of his back. Above them were the words 'I did it my way'. Alfred had always thought tattoos were fucking sexy, so when Arthur told him he had one, Alfred had nearly had a stroke - could Arthur even get any sexier? It seemed impossible.

Alfred dropped his bag loudly on the tile, which made Arthur go rigid before relaxing and turning around, propping himself up with his arms and leaning back seductively against the porcelin sink. He smiled easily when Alfred approached him and leaned over him, pressing their mouths together in a hot kiss, tongues intertwining and Alfred's hand sliding over Arthur's sides. Arthur retracted his tongue and looked up at the taller male before him, green eyes sultry, but his expression was nonchalant.  
>He was such a rebel sometimes.<p>

"D'you wanna...?" Alfred asked, jerking his head back in the direction of the living room. For a while Arthur was silent, he looked Alfred up and down, admiring his rough edges.

"If you can put me in the mood, I suppose."

Alfred kissed him again, melding their mouths together over and over again while his hands went down to cup the other's ass. Then his hands slid down even farther and brought the other's leg up and hooked it around his waist so he could lean in more - Arthur moved, keeping Alfred with him, he sat on the counter. Arthur's slender fingers found the hem of the American's shirt, sliding up along his abs and then rubbing over his chest. Alfred was starting to get really hot under the collar, and Arthur enjoyed toying with him.

The American reached down and unzipped Arthur's dark blue jeans, which were too tight and covering up everything Alfred wanted to get to.

Arthur obliged to this and spread his legs a bit more, arching his back when Alfred began to palm him through his underwear. "Fuck, Al. Mm...mmph."

"S'your fault for looking so fucking sexy. You were just walking around my kitchen half-naked, flaunting your tattoo and your body around like that... Jesus, Artie."

"We've never done anything more than this. So I figured, tonight, after you win your game we could-"

The door creaked loudly as it swung open. Alfred tensed like a cornered animal, he took his hands off of Arthur and zipped up the other's pants, and his own which had also been unzipped at one point. Arthur just deadpan glared at him. How dare he get them both all riled up and then just zip up the pants and walk away. Arthur sighed - Alfred was probably completely placid now, but he just stayed in between Arthur's legs, looking over his shoulder.

"I should leave, shouldn't I?"

"No, no, don't do that, Artie. Please, I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have to. I mean, I'm not even with you, correct? No one knows about us, so why does it matter?"

"Artie, please, I'm trying my best - you know how Dad is." Alfred whispered, still craning his neck in effort to hear said adult shuffling around the living room.

Arthur slipped off of the counter and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "You mean the drug addicted homophobe who steals your money and shares your apartment?"

Alfred nodded once before kissing Arthur softly and breaking out of his embrace. Arthur made his way to the fire escape and walked out, while Alfred sauntered into the living room. Arthur was pissed that Alfred's stupid father always managed to come in at the worst times. He had just been promising his long-term partner their first time and that stupid alcoholic bastard had to butt in. Damn it.

Alfred's dad looked nothing like him except for his eyes - but even those were lifeless, unlike Alfred's, which Arthur had always told him reminded him of the sky. His dad's sand-colored hair was thinning, he had five o' clock shadow and he smelled ripe all the time; he was in desperate need of a shower. Alfred was ashamed of him, and often told his mother and step-father back in Europe about him; the women he brought home, the drugs he took. They could never do anything except fund their budget and tell Alfred to keep his head up.

"Hey, Dad."

"You done counter-fucking your fag-bitch, retard?" Those words didn't even hurt anymore. They just bounced off his well-toned chest and melted into the walls.

"We weren't having sex, Dad."

"You were pretty darn close. Where're my smokes, fat-boy?"

_I smoked them all last night, you motherfucker. _There had only been one left, and Alfred was obsessed with performance. So that was his first and last smoke - he didn't want it to affect his game.

"I don't know, Dad."

"You know damn well where they are, give 'em to me."

"I don't have them."

Now his father got up in his face, disgusting teeth bared in a snarl. Alfred flinched, as if expecting to be hit. "You're a dirty liar, just like your mother. But I'll let it slide this time if you answer me this; Why do you hang out with so many whores if you're not going to fuck 'em?"

Alfred visibly bristled at this. Sure, he thought some of them were pretty. Julchen was pretty, Anicia was pretty, Lolita was pretty - but he didn't want to get _involved_ with any of them. They were just good friends; pure and simple.

"They aren't whores, and I've already got someone."

"Your stupid fuck-buddy doesn't count."

"Don't call him that."

"I can't believe you're still a fag, Al. Your mother and I raised you better."

"Mum raised me to be myself. You tried to raise me to be you."

"What's wrong with me, then, boy?"

"Everything." he spat, eyes alight with wildfire as he stared down his own flesh and blood - his stupid sperm donor. The crusty old man could burn in Hell.

That might have been a mistake. Alfred realized this when his father stood up straight, muscles rippling underneath grimy skin. He pulled his arm back and nailed Alfred in the chest, which knocked him back. Alfred was strong, but his dad was stronger - having been in wrestling and football back in the day. Alfred gasped for breath and then threw himself at the other, wrapping his arms around his middle and crashing to the floor.

Hand curled in a tightened fist, the older man got up and punched him repeatedly in his face and chest until Alfred was in so much pain he got into the fetal position. Alfred held his hand to cup at the blood flowing from his mouth and nose. Breathing hard, he tried to listen to the words his father was yelling at him - but the words were too fuzzy and the carpet was too soft and the stars in front of him were suggesting that he take a little rest before practice.

* * *

><p>"Al, Al, please wake up. It's me; Jul. And your cute British babe - he's in the bathroom though. Dude, you've got practice this morning. We're gonna drive you there and then take you to get some lunch."<p>

Alfred cracked his eyes open. How did Julchen get into the apartment? Did she climb up through the fire escape with Arthur, too? He wordlessly got up and sniffed, wiping at his nose, eyes widening when he saw the dried blood caked underneath his fingernails and in between his fingers. Julchen pulled his arm over her shoulders and hefted him up, practically dragging him to the bathroom just as Arthur was getting out of it.

He had a shirt on this time - much to Alfred's disappointment. Alfred tried to walk a little taller, just to show the other that he really wasn't as banged up as he looked. Arthur crossed his arms and frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Alfred Foster Jones, I think you're past the stage of having to impress me." he smirked, following Alfred and Julchen into the bathroom. Arthur retrieved a washcloth from under the sink and soaked it, slowly wiping blood off of Alfred's face. He ordered Alfred to sit on the toilet while he patched up his scrapes and bruises. Julchen leaned against the wall and watched them. Alfred thought she must've been stoned - but she was just deep in thought.

"So how long have you two been together?" she finally asked, tucking her white-blond hair behind her right ear.

"Seven months... yesterday, was it? I wouldn't call it dating - we hardly ever saw eachother." Arthur supplied dryly.

"Mm." Alfred agreed, wincing as Arthur dabbed at a cut on his cheek.

"Julchen and I were talking a bit - about you - and your father. And she agrees with me when I say you should move out."

Alfred opened his mouth to object, but Julchen cut him off, ruby eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.  
>"You can't honestly say that you like it here. If you do, then you <em>are<em> stupid. I mean you're basically living with a _child,_ man. Sometimes I wonder why you even come back to this place. Stupid bastard doesn't know shit about you or what you go through. You work your ass off to please him and this is what he does."

"... I'll think about it." Alfred whispered hoarsely, letting his eyes slide closed. He let himself get lost in feeling of being cared for - the waves of worry and apprehension that was rolling off of Arthur made him feel loved.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when Alfred found himself dressed in his uniform - shoulder pads, cup, helmet under his arm - and outside. A cigarette hanging between chapped lips as he leaned up against the shabby brick wall of the locker room building.<p>

The practice had gone well and their coach felt like they had this game in the bag. Julchen had left - she had an essay or something like that to take care of. So Arthur had dragged Alfred to the pub and ordered some burgers for Alfred and a salad for himself. They had a nice conversation and a make-out session in the car before Alfred had to go change.

Arthur stood on his tiptoes and plucked the cig from the other's lips, pressing it to his own and taking a drag. Alfred looked over lazily and watched him do this, rolling his stiff shoulders back. So much for his first and last cigarette; he really would stop now, it had just been a rough week. He denied the smoke when Arthur offered it back to him.

"So if I win do I still get that reward, Artie?"

"I suppose you deserve it, I've made you wait a while, haven't I? Plus, you've been through a lot these past few months."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"A tentative yes."

* * *

><p><strong>an;** Okay so I got sick of writing this pretty fast so I ended it without telling you whether or not Al's team won or not.  
>They did. He got laid. The end.<p>

KUDOS TO YOU IF YOU GOT MY SEX PISTOLS REFERENCE. _I DID IT MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WAYYYYYYYY._

Next chapter is Spamano... chapter after that will be Prustria bidness ohhh yeahhh.


	3. Want Some Smartass With Those Fries?

**warning;** So much Spamano fluff. xD; And pervy-ness!... and language. ;-;  
><strong>thank you~;<strong> to the lovely Minn who edited this chapter and chapter one without complaining! :D And to everyone that's faved/alerted/and reviewed!  
><strong>characters;<strong> Felicia/N. Italy, Monika/Germany.

* * *

><p>Maria was having a horrible day.<p>

Sure, her day started out like it did every day - she woke up half an hour late, pulled on her cheesy Italian flag uniform, put her hair into a ponytail and tucked it under her black hat, she stopped by the coffee shop and grabbed an espresso, and zoomed to her work in her stupid beater car that belonged to the pizza delivery department. Really, it was called 'The Gelatto Stop' but they had pizza, pasta, salad, bread - anything Italian. So why didn't they call it The Italian Stop? Was she missing something?

Maria felt like she was the only sensible employee - the others being her dimwitted sister and the perverted French girl who was constantly scaring away customers. But now she was sitting at one of the flimsy tables, head in her hand, bored look on her face. Business was slow and she was just _waiting_ for someone to walk in. Felicia was bouncing around in the back singing along to whatever song their father was blasting over the intercom. She was being driven mad by her twin and father - her own flesh and blood were killing her - how ironic.

By lunch time Felicia's stupid friend... Monika or whatever, had come to pick her up. Maria didn't know much about this German girl except for that she had huge boobs. Normally, Maria wouldn't have noticed something like that but... oh my_ God_ were they big. She wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of jealous. Just a little bit. Okay, a lot. _Why can't I be curvy like everyone else?_ She looked like a teenage boy with her hair tucked into her hat and her collared green, white, and red striped shirt and black skinny jeans.

"_Mon cher_, can you watch the register? I've got to go get some more dark chocolate out of the freezer." Lolita's sing-song voice cut through the sound of music and the fridge trying not to die out.

"Why? I just replaced it an hour ago." Maria grumbled as she started to massage her temples in annoyance.

"Yes, well, darling - I got hungry. Be back soon~" Lolita hollered, now in the back room with the freezer and other equipment.

Maria sighed exasperatedly, getting up and slinking over to the register, tightening her cap. She flipped through the pages of the magazine Lolita had been reading - there seemed to be some wonderful recipes and dating tips in there - Maria huffed angrily and closed it, throwing it on the ground with a quiet 'thump'. The phone rang; she answered it.

"This is The Gelatto Stop, how the hell may I help you?" she snapped.

_"Hola, Maria~ Look outside~"_

Maria closed her eyes, willing that stupid Spanish bitch to disappear. When she opened her eyes Anicia was standing outside, hands behind her back and grinning like an idiot. Maria had no other choice but to abandon her post and walk out into the sweltering heat to greet her... girlfriend? Were they still together? They had had a rather nasty fight the night before. It had drained them both and Maria could hardly remember what they had been fighting about.

But she was still angry, damn it!

"W'the _fuck_ do you want?" she practically growled, guilt pierced her stomach the moment she saw Anicia's smile falter a bit.

The Spanish woman pulled her hands out from behind her back, tan fingers clutching a dozen big, beautiful, dethorned roses. They were bright red and Maria thought they were absolutely gorgeous. She didn't say anything besides letting loose a small squeaking noise; she quickly covered her mouth from the embarrassment, cringing when Anicia started to laugh lightly and exclaim how 'cute' Maria was when she blushed.

"Shut up, it's just hot outside! And... and... are those for me? Did you get those for me, Anicia?" She squeaked, voice going dangerously high as she pointed a trembling finger at the flowers.

"Of course it is, Maria~ Of course they're for you! I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I never should have said any of those awful things." Anicia said solemnly, holding out the flowers and allowing Maria to take them.

"I said a lot of fucking horrible things, too. So... we're both at fault?"

"But I made you cry - I never want to see you cry again." Why did Anicia sound so serious? It was like... like she actually cared.

Maria hugged the flowers to her chest for a moment, breathing in their sickly sweet scent while she thought about what to say. Part of her thought that _maybe_, just _maybe_ Anicia _did_ want her back.

But why would she? Anicia hung out with beautiful people - people Maria hadn't even _met_, well, aside from Lolita. Anicia's reason for not introducing her to her friends had been_ '¿Qué? I just don't think you and Julchen are compatible at all! I don't want to see anyone fight!' _Well, Maria never got along well with other people anyway - how bad could it be? But Anicia had insisted and that made Maria think that something was wrong with her; the flat-chested, rude, vulgar, pizza-delivering Italian girl who worked at the gelatto shop wasn't good enough to meet Anicia's friends.

Ha.

It was funny because she started crying - right after Anicia said she never wanted to see her cry. Oh, irony was a bitch. She stuck her arm straight out and got closer to Anicia, still holding the roses she wrapped her arm around Anicia's neck and hugged her; burying her face in the others neck. She was so caught up in her embrace with Anicia that she barely even noticed Monika walking Felicia back to the shop - didn't even notice when Felicia grew red in the face and started squealing, clinging to Monika's arm in excitement.

It was also funny because Maria managed to ignore Anicia's hands on her ass. She sniffled and then pulled away, still being held close due to Anicia's arms being wrapped around her waist.

"Do you forgive me?" Anicia asked, her stupid, adoring grin still plastered onto her face.

"You're a stupid tomato-bitch."

"Yes, I think that's been established,_ bonita~"_

"But I can't say that I don't love you; so of course I forgive you. Now, you're going to come inside where it's cold and we're going to eat the veggie pizza I need to deliver, we're gonna have some soda, and we're gonna talk about shit. Sounds good, no?"

"So it's a date then?"

Maria's cheeks grew even redder, she stuttered, "I- I- I- don't kn-know what y-you're... something like that! Yes!"

Anicia's smile had never seemed wider.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I was standing there - like this - right. And then he was standing, like, where you are so he was all 'How many flavors can I get in an extra-large cup?' and I was all 'Only three.' and then he stood there and argued with me about how many flavors I could put in there. What a douche, am I right? Hey, Anicia, are you even listening to me? Che cazzo?" Maria had a habit of flailing her arms around wildly, slamming her fist on the table, and getting up and acting out whatever had happened. Anicia couldn't help it if she got distracted sometimes!<p>

"I'm listening, Lovi, just go on~" Anicia cooed, using the nickname version of Maria's middle name. She reached to the center of the table and started to pick at the toppings that had fallen off of the pizza and into the box - putting them into her mouth and eating them while she listened to Maria finish her complaints.

"Gah, don't call me that!" Maria shouted, instantly going quiet when Anicia moved to take off her hat. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you always tie your hair up like that?" Anicia asked. Wow, Maria thought, sometimes she had trouble focusing.

"So it won't get in the food."

"You don't work in the kitchen though - you don't make the pizza - you deliver it."

"Now are you insulting my cooking? Jesus, Anicia!"

"No, no, no, Lovi! I'm just saying... you look so pretty with it down."

Her hazel eyes went wide and her expression remained blank when Anicia undid her ponytail and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes - Anicia leaned back to look at Maria. "See? That's much better. Much more relaxed."

"Ah... you... don't ever touch my hair! Don't call it pretty! Don't touch me!"

Maria got redder the farther Anicia leaned in. She leaned in so far that her lips brushed against Maria's cheek, causing the Italian girl to freeze and try to talk, gaping like a fish out of water. _"Te quiero, bonita."_

Maria's skin crawled as the warm whisper ghosted over her, she willingly obliged when Anicia went to kiss her.

_"Ohonhonhon_, Why, look what we're interrupting, Felicia~"

"Ah, big sister! Who's watching the register? Papa will be so mad!"

Maria stood up, hands on her hips, and glared daggers at her sister and co-worker. Anicia smiled and waved at Lolita, who winked and quietly slipped out the door while Maria started to cuss at Felicia for being a pervert and watching them.

"I never get a moment to myself around here! How about you go watch the register? I have class tonight so I should be sleeping! Lolita; you need to keep your stupid magazines somewhere the customers can't see them! And you-" she spun around and pointed at Anicia, just as Felicia ran out to go watch the register.

"You need to take me to the next stupid party your friends throw... you _owe me."_

"Eheh, anything for you, love!"

Damn straight; this day was horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>an; **

-vomits puppies- So... I've spent the majority of this weekend writing this and Tobuscus videos while I should be writing a book report and cutting things out of magazines for science... and cleaning my room... and-

Next chapter is probably just going to be Julchen and Roseline and Gary -snickers-. I knowwww - most of y'all like PruCan... I like it too but Franada is nice... right? :c  
>And yeah. Parties. Rave.<p>

Party Rock Anthem is lyk so mainstream guise.

LESS SUGAR MORE GRANOLA.


	4. Looking At Her Chesterfields

**warning; **PruAus, cussing, jealousy. yadda yadda yadda. Bad writing; unbeta'd = lots of mistakes, just point them out so I can fix them.

* * *

><p>Julchen woke up on a Thursday around six in the morning thanks to Alfred deciding to turn on the televison he'd brought in and play some first-person zombie shooter. He looked like a zombie himself; glasses perched on the edge of his nose, blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the screen as badly animated blood splashed across. Alfred rocked back and forth along to the background music, mashing the buttons with his thumbs furiously.<p>

Julchen was only wearing boxers and a tank top - she threw her legs over the side of the bed and looked over at Anicia, who was sprawled over her covers, cell phone in her right hand. She looked down at Lolita who, in all honesty, wasn't wearing much of anything at all. Julchen hopped down, landing painfully on the shabby carpet. She dragged her feet over to where Alfred was sitting and sat down next to him, folding her legs under herself.

"Hey, Al."

"'Sup, Jul?"

"You do know I gotta go to work today? You woke me up an hour early with your stupid game."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot you were a light sleeper."

"Only when I'm not hungover."

"Mhmm... oh shit! Julchen be Player Two! You kick zombie ass harder than Arthur does! Help me!" Alfred whined. Julchen snickered and grabbed the second controller, leaning back when the game announced that she had entered the game. She picked her weapon and started to help Alfred massacre the hoard of zombies trying to corner them.

"The only zombie ass he kicks is yours, I bet. Hey, how was your game yesterday?"

"I won, it was fucking amazing."

"Fff, why'd you choose a baseball bat? Croawbars are fucking awesome...er."

"Awesome-er?"

"It's a word!"

"_Sure_ it is."

"It is now." Julchen grinned, sticking her tongue out at Alfred.

Half an hour passed before Julchen tore herself away from the game to take a quick shower and get dressed. She pulled on a skin-tight shirt that read 'I'm that man on the moon' in a wavy, orange, pink, and purple font - some black skinny jeans that looked like they had white paint purposefully splattered on them, and white high-tops that went about mid-shin. She came out of the bathroom, comb in her hand as she tried to force some snarls out of her white hair.

"Lookin' pretty fly today, Jul. Special occasion?"

"Uh, yeah, party tonight. Did you forget already? And no one says 'fly' anymore."

"I didn't forget - I just didn't remember."

"It's the same thing, Al." She cackled at him, abandoning her brush on the floor and reaching over to ruffle the American's already touseled hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll ask Artie if he wants to go. He'll probably try to drink you under the table."

"As cool as he is; the only one who can even _attempt_ to drink me under the table is Monika. And she's too much of a pussy to go to a party."

Alfred snickered, "Alright, have fun at work. See you whenever."

"Jeez, try not to miss me too much." she said as she walked out of the dorm.

* * *

><p>Julchen never usually had 'fun' at work. When she didn't have class she went in and worked the morning shift. She drove there in her beat-up black car, which was low to the ground, the paint was peeling and there wasn't air conditioning. It did, however, have an amazing <em>(awesome)<em> sound-system. Of course everyone in downtown knew of her kick-ass, completely _awesome_ sound-system - everyone could hear the bass within a five mile radius.

The woman who owned the music store (Julchen only worked there because she had been eyeing the electric guitars) didn't particularly mind Julchen's... intensity. Would you call it that? Julchen called it 'pure awesome'. Annoying, rude, and crass weren't the same as pure awesome - some people just didn't seem to get that. Especially Gary.

It was an hour before Julchen got off work when he pulled up in the parking lot. He even had the nerve to walk into her work with his arm draped over Roseline's shoulder while she obliviously went around looking for a music stand and other things. All the time Gary kept his green eyes glued on Julchen - _mocking her, egging her on, getting her riled up. _Oh, she wanted to throw something at him! Sure, they might have been together once - but Julchen didn't feel jealous of Roseline - she just felt anger towards Gary.

"Hallo, Julchen... I was wondering if you could help me find a folding music stand...?" Roseline inquired, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. She quietly requested that Gary stop touching her, and he grudgingly obliged. Julchen grinned at his frustration - but Roseline didn't notice anything.

"Sure, Rose. I got some in the back. Just let me go get them and-" Cue short attention-span "You play flute?"

"And piano."

"Fucking awesome."

"Julchen, try not to be so vulgar around-"

"Was I talking to you? Yeah, didn't think so, fuck-face." There was a freaking awesome stare down (that Julchen was winning, by the way) before Roseline cleared her throat loudly and held up her instrument case.

"Not to interrupt, but I also need you to put a screw back in to it - I lost my screwdriver. And I'll still be needing that music stand."

"Right."_ I'd screw anything for you._

_... I'm so smooth. _Her inner-monologue was on a roll today!

She went into the back room and pulled out on of the folding music stands and a screwdriver. Julchen slammed the stand on the counter, narrowly missing Gary's slender fingers - which were yanked away at the last moment. "Oops, my bad." Julchen said, fake sincerity lacing her voice. Roseline was horrible at sensing the mood and continued to hand over her flute - which Julchen awesome-ly fixed all by herself - and pay for everything.

"So, Rose, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Oh no, Gary tells me that the parties aren't fun."

"Well what the fuck does he know? He's a hermit."

"Girls, please don't talk about me like I'm not here."

_"'Girls'_ C'mon, Gary. Loosen up a little. Being a hermit isn't such a bad thing. But seriously, Rosey, don't listen to him - he's never even been to one."

By this time Gary had gotten completely red in the face. "Yeah, well! Your stupid parties are used as an excuse to get drunk off your ass and have to crawl back to your dorm room so you can sleep in the hallway! Who knows what kind of trouble you get into when you're intoxicated? No one! Because no one ever remembers!"

Julchen swallowed the lump in her throat and realized that she had shrunk back considerably. Roseline turned around and face Gary, frowning considerably.

"Gary! That wasn't very proper to yell like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't think I need your help getting back to school."

_Oh snap! Bitch be mad._ Julchen thought. _Wait a second... did she just defend me? Oh shit, that's awesome-_

Roseline flattened the creases of her white and purple shirt, she held the black flute case and her folding music stand by her side as she leaned over the counter, unknowingly giving Julchen a glimpse of her cleavage - the German girl's cheeks turned a violent shade of red, she looked flustered; but tried to cover it up by rearranging the music books on display.

"I don't have a ride to this party you were talking about." Roseline stated glumly, watching Julchen nonchalantly as she stacked up the books and then distributed them back into the glass case, her hands twitching.

"Mhm... y'don't say. I could, uh, drive you there." Julchen stumbled over her words. Roseline raised her eyebrows, skeptical. "Yeah, you could go to the party with me - it'd be awesome! I'm a totally awesome person to hang out with, y'know... my shift ends in a few minutes and the party starts in an hour, so-"

"Am I making you nervous?"

Julchen finished avoiding eye-contact and stepped out from behind the counter, "Just a little bit." she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

When she walked out Roseline followed her, and Julchen got quite embarassed about having to move all the shit off of the passenger's seat so Roseline could sit down. She rolled down the windows and pulled out of the parking lot, she turned on her music but didn't blast it as loud as she normally would have - Roseline's eardrums might explode from being exposed to such awesomeness.

"This is so unusual." Roseline mused.

"What is?"

"Me. Talking to you." Uhm... ouch? "I mean, I'm not loud, or social; I'm not one of the cool kids." Oh... it was understandable that she was intimidated or felt unworthy being in the presence of the most awesome girl on campus. Completely natural.

"You could be cool if you loosened up a bit and stopped hanging out with crazy posessive bastards like Gary."

"Why do you say that? I think he's nice, for the most part. Why don't you get along with him? You seem to get along well with everyone else..."

"He's just a- I don't want to talk about it; he's not important to me anymore. He just gets under my skin."

Julchen was really itching to get her hands on a cigarette, she gripped the wheel so hard that her knuckles went even paler. To stop her craving she reached down in the pocket of her skinny jeans - swerving dangerously to avoid an oncoming truck - and uncovered a crumpled pack of gum. Now, chewing loudly and popping her gum, she pulled into the parking lot of the academy and turned off her car.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Julchen-"

"Don't worry about it, bitch."

Roseline frowned, getting out of the car; Julchen followed suit and leaned on the hood of the car, looking at Roseline intently.

"So... you're gonna go to the party with me?"

"As friends."

"Right."

"Sure. Can you... uh, stop looking at my chest now?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"_Nein!_ I wasn't!"

"_Ja,_ you were."

"I was, uh, looking at your necklace-"

"I'm not wearing one, Julchen."

_Way to go, moron, smooth,_ Julchen thought to herself. _You're off to a great start._

Her subconscience smacked her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Yeah. No party yet. Hey, what's France up to? ... Who knows. Probably something romantic... or she's watching yaoi anime.  
>This chapter was shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. But thank you guys for all the favorites and alerts and stuff - those mean a lot to me, but so do reviews! There's a difference between constructive criticism and hate. c:<p>

Next will probably be some Franada fluffytimes - I'm still not sure if there'll be any explicit sex in this; probably not because the little angel on my shoulder is yelling at me and I'm like 'bitch where's my animal totem :l you ain't him; leave'

Wow... I'm more creepy than I expected to be. :c


	5. Trapped By Herself In A Crowded Room

**I APOLOGIZE.** This chapter was written over the course of a month, on and off, in between chapters of other pairings and things. So to be bluntly honest; reading this is a waste of time. And next chapter will be fluff/lemon between France and Canada. Then we'll go back to this. Then smut between different characters. First time writing yuri smut so bear with the awfulness! ;n; God, I feel awful right now.

* * *

><p>Roseline had gone back to her dorm to change into something more comfortable. She had brushed off Julchen's perverse acts as if they were nothing, gathered her things, and left Julchen to her own devices. Julchen had, in turn, sprinted to the cafeteria and walked along one of the darkened hallways which smelled of rotten food, beer, and burnt plastic to the main auditorium. She paused just outside the door and pressed her ear to listen to the faint sounds of laughter and joking on the other side - one was Anicia, and one was a voice she couldn't quite place...<p>

When she opened the door she saw two women; one of them was Anicia, who was standing by the control box for the basketball hoops - forcing them all to fold up one at a time - and another - whose smile melted off her face the moment Julchen walked in, to be replaced by a scowl.

"The fuck is this, tomato-bitch?"

"Ah~ This is Julchen, Lovi. Julchen, this is Maria..." Anicia bit her bottom lip, still maintaining her smile, she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Maria stared at Julchen.

Julchen stared at Maria.

Gold to crimson.

Crimson to gold.

"Niiice, Anicia." Julchen grinned and Anicia grinned back.

"Stupid perverts."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Monika stumbled into the gym clutching two coolers stacked on top of each other - she was red in the face and looked like she was holding in every single cuss word she knew (which was a lot, thanks to Julchen). Behind her was little Felicia, giggling and babbling on about some nice people at the gelatto shop her family owned. She dropped the coolers on the floor and turned to walk out, Felicia in tow. She was wearing a dark green shirt tucked into black jeans and stiletto boots that went about shin-high, she had her headphones around her neck.<p>

"Oh, thanks, sis!"

"Vati is going to be so upset with you, Julchen."

"Eh, doesn't Vati have better things to do then worry about me?"

"No, not really."

"Tell the old man that everything's awesome!"

"Will do."

Just like that, she was gone, Felicia's voice fading down the hallway along with the stomp of Monika's stiletto boots.

Julchen dragged the coolers into one of the corners and popped open one of the lids, reaching inside the ice and pulling out a can of beer. She opened it and took a gulp, grinning like an idiot in Anicia's direction. Anicia had her arm wrapped loosely around the Italian girl's slim waist.

Maria stooped down to retrieve her cup of iced tea from the floor, Anicia grinned at Julchen for a moment before unceremoniously smacking Maria's ass - while Maria was about to protest Anicia lurched forward and took a sip from her drink. Smiling, she barely flinched when she was slapped on the cheek. Julchen could barely contain her laughter.

The Italian girl threatened to leave, which sent Anicia groveling on the ground with variations of "Noo~! I love you, sweetie, don't leave! This'll be fun! Por favor, por favor, por favor!"

Then, in a swift moment of jealousy - Julchen wondered why she couldn't have something like that. Something sweet yet aggressive made all the more attractive by emotions bubbling up in her chest. Why couldn't- _No,_ she thought to herself, _you don't deserve something like that._

Then Anicia began scrolling through the playlist they'd made and Maria went back to her phone. Julchen just stood there, quietly setting everything up. She welcomed Alfred and Arthur. Arthur had thought it appropriate to let his whole band tag along with him, and to be honest no one gave a flying fuck what happened. Some girls filed in and began to swoon and fight over who would dance with the tall redhead carrying a guitar on his back. More people arrived, the pre-party chatting was getting a little loud and headache-inducing.

Anicia finally selected a song, just as it was getting dark outside. At first some of the younger kids were awkward and hesitant about dancing. Julchen, honestly found it hilarious. She stood next to the coolers, an open beer in her hand. Lolita wasn't there. Matilda wasn't there.

Julchen said hello to a few of the guys she knew, but they were more occupied by their girlfriends to really hang out like they used to.

_Where is she?_

Yeah, it might have been sad. Pathetic, even. She barely even knew this girl and now she was having anxiety over her not being there? What was she? Some smitten thirteen-year old girl? No! She was _the_ Julchen! Plus, this girl had high-needs, high-standards. Who would Julchen be if she tried to force her way in? She didn't need to be rejected. Not like Gary had; that stupid prick. He was probably going to use Roseline the same way he had used Julchen.

... Roseline needed someone to protect her.

Alfred sauntered over, obviously a bit tipsy, and grabbed Julchen's arm. "Come dance wi' us!" he grinned, lightly pulling her towards the mass of people.

Oh well, she deserved to unwind a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Shitfuck. Next chapter will be better I promise! I'll go back and rewrite this someday! And fix all the errors in the other chapters... Croawbars. xDDD;

I love you guys!


	6. Paris Isn't A Place For Love

**warning;** sensitive topics i guess. insecurities on Matilda's part. Poor girl. :c

**SORRY;** I've been having on and off serious depression for a while and that has made writing rather difficult. I've been receiving some comments that have damaged my self-esteem and have just recently finished this piece of shit. I know I promised it would be better but this is my best. Even though that's kind of pathetic-sounding.

Next chapter will hopefully be better written and more in-depth on Julchen's past and shit maybe some light smut and heavy angst. who knows.

_**review, please. **_

* * *

><p>Matilda took a tentative sip from the plastic cup; the familiarly bitter taste of the wine flooded her mouth and she cringed. It was odd to be drinking wine out of a plastic cup, sitting on a bunk bed with a girl she'd only known for a month - but she felt comfortable. Her shoulder-length blond hair was tied loosely in the back, she sported black and white striped boot socks and shorts. Her shirt was much too large for her and had a rather large image of a shark on it. Overall; her appearance was odd... awkward even.<p>

"So, uhm, how was your day?" she asked as she nervously eyed the book resting on Lolita's lap. The other looked up, a grin painted on her glossy lips.

"Ah, it was lovely. How was yours, mon amour?"

A light shade of pink dusted Matilda's cheeks. She tapped her index finger on the side of her cup and bit her bottom lip. "I've been thinking a lot lately." she choked out.

A look of acknowledgement and Matilda's heart twinged in her chest. She instantly regretted those words the moment they slipped; but she couldn't just back out now, could she? Fuck it - she had been doing so well this past month. She hadn't called her mum for advice, she hadn't called the police on Alfred's dad, and she had completely gotten over any past relationships. So why would she give up now? She wouldn't.

"About what~?"

"Us. Are we... are we a thing?"

"I am not sure what you are asking, mon cherie."

Matilda hated how Lolita managed to stay so calm and collected. The Canadian felt as if she were buzzing; what was she supposed to say now? How in the world was she going to voice her insecurities to this experienced, supposedly heartless French girl? It was amazing how the atmosphere went from happy and carefree to dark and serious.

"Am I one of your short-time goals? Or do you plan to actually stay? Because I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle it if- if..."

Lolita stared at her.

And stared.

"Matilda, I thought I made it very clear that-"

"You make it clear to everyone you've ever slept with! _'I love you mon amour. Someday I shall take you to Paris and we shall fall even farther into love!'_ I don't want to turn into some smitten child travelling the world with some lying... some lying school-slut! I've _been_ to Paris and even if I go there with someone new it will still be the same loud, dirty place it's always been!" It was true. It wasn't her over-reacting. That was the sad part.

Soft fingers laced with her own, another hand grabbed the cup of wine and set it on the side table. Lolita brushed her own brown hair behind her ear and sighed, defeated. "You have every right to be upset with me."

"I rarely blow up like that." Matilda whispered, clasping their hands even more tightly.

"I apologize for you having to know about my past and all the awful things I've done to others. It's not in my nature to stay with someone for a long time. I'm a hopeless romantic, but I'm not even sure what being loved by someone feels like. There's this hole in my life that I go around trying to fill and I can never find it."

"That's tragic."

"I could write a novel, you know?"

Despite herself, Matilda smiled. "Yeah, you could."

"Just give me one chance," Lolita pleaded, "If I hurt you I won't ask for a second one."

"Promise me you won't need to ask for a second one."

"I promise."

Then a pair of lips pressed softly against Matilda's; it caused her to forget all of her troubles momentarily. Stress melted off of her shoulders. Her eyes closed and she felt an icy hand on her arm trailing up. Then, in a moment, all touch was gone, and Matilda was left staring stupidly at Lolita.

"Heh, sorry. Felt like I was rushing."

"No..."

_Bzzt._ _Bzzt._

Lolita reached across the bed and retrieved her phone, mouthing an apology before answer._ Another moment ignored, denied..._ Matilda could hear party music in the background. A slurred invitation. Matilda frowned and Lolita hung up.

"Are you leaving?"

"Julchen can handle herself."


	7. God Damn It Billy Joel

It was not long before Julchen found herself dancing in a muggy haze alongside her roommates (minus one), and not even noticing when Roseline arrived a short while later with the last person she ever wanted to see - Gary. She just continued doing her thing; she even danced with a few people. People she didn't know or even care about, but the point was - it was a great way to relieve stress from the previous week.

Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed Anicia offering drinks to them both and flirting with them in a good-natured fashion. Little bumps rose along her arms and she felt like her thoughts were connected with Maria's for a moment; _Stop it, bitch. Stop it. Stop! What the fuck are you doing?_ And Roseline was giggling and laughing and her whole face was red even though she'd only had one sip of alcohol.

Then she saw him.

He was staring at her. It was a predatory look. She felt anger bubbling in her stomach - even more so than before.

_Come get me, you stupid fuck._

She found herself stepping outside the building, feeling somewhat relieved to be free from the sweaty air inside. Then Gary was there; looking down at her like he had to say something. She glared up at him, fists clenched, her sharp nails making painful indents in the flesh of her palm. She pursed her lips and tried not to get stuck in the disgusting amount of sexual tension.

"Jul, I'm sorry-"

_Was he seriously apologizing?_

"-that you're jealous-"

She swung her arm around and clipped him squarely on the jaw. He instinctively tried to duck away but she pounced on him and wrapped her arm around his neck and bent his arm around his back. Skinny arms, snarky attitude. God, she hated him almost as much as he hated her. It had been stupid to try to float through a relationship based solely on desire and loathing, but hey, they were stupid kids.

The song playing inside was pounding on the inside of her head.

_Everybody's entitled to their own opinion,  
>Everyone but me;<br>I'm meant to suffer baby!_

"You stupid dickhead! I'm not jealous- You're just being difficult! You always wanted to make my life worse, you sick fucker!" she unknowingly tightened her grip on him and he let loose a strangled cry.

"You're hurting me. You're... hurting me... Julchen..."

_Shit shit shit._ She let go and he scrambled away like a stray dog with his tail tucked between his legs. His hands wandered up to his aching neck and his eyes locked on hers. She was surprised at what she had done. She was sarcastic, sure, even a little mean to him occasionally - but she had never actually laid a hand on him. It was a mutual hate, she thought. It would never amount to physical violence, she thought. I would never stoop that low, she thought.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for being so motherfucking protective of people I can never have, okay? I have a lot of flaws - you know that. I'm sorry you cheated on me; I'm sorry I wasn't good enough even though I'm always trying so fucking hard to be everything anyone could ever want. I'm sorry you'll always be labeled as 'one of Julchen's exes' because that's such a fucking_ difficult_ thing to be called," her words started to slip up as her drunken tongue became looser and more prone to show cracks in her tough demeanor, "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Gary. I'm just asking for you to let me move on. Please. Can we just stop this fucking fighting and move on? I know she's yours and I'm coming to terms with that and... and-"

"Stop."

"...What?"

"When you and I were together; everyone thought we were perfect. That's not how it was though. I'm not meant to be your baggage and you're not meant to be mine. You are someone's everything - just not mine. Trust me, she's not mine. She doesn't even like me in the least bit. She regards me as a very close friend and nothing else."

Julchen could see that it hurt him. She thought about how he had an elaborate front just as she did. Julchen didn't flinch when he put a hand on her shoulder to steady her swaying.

"So... you should get back inside."

"Are you gonna stay though?"

He shook his head.

* * *

><p>She went back inside and looked around; nothing had changed except for Roseline chattering pretty loudly with Anicia. Maria was off to the corner with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring intently at Anicia - golden eyes flaring every time Anicia made Roseline laugh. Julchen, being the awesome person she was, waltzed right over to the stressed out Italian and stood next to her.<p>

"What's wrong, girlie?"

"She promised me." Julchen was taken aback at the helpless tone to her voice; the way it wavered and broke on the second word.

"She's not going to do anything with her, you know. Because she loves you and you're basically her everything."

"You're a dirty liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then dance with me. Show me how angry she gets. I don't believe you."

"Uh... I'm sorry but I share a dorm with her and I don't want to be murdered, thanks."

"You're one of her best friends besides Lolita - nothing bad will happen. Plus, I'm bored and a slow song is coming on next, so-"

"Fine. But I thought you didn't like me." A wink and a grin. Maria raised her eyebrows. _Pfft._

_"_You're insufferable."

"Thank you, _chica."_

_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
>You never let me down before <em>

__Everything slowed and Maria grabbed her hand and forcefully placed Julchen's hand on her hip. The brunette put her hands on the German's shoulders and she started to take slow steps while Julchen blindly stumbled around. "Try not to step on my feet, bitch. Try to look like you're fucking enjoying yourself too."

"I, uh, thought this was your guys' song."

"It is."

"I feel uncomfortable."

_Don't imagine you're too familiar  
>And I don't see you anymore <em>

__Julchen felt cold eyes staring into the back of her head. She continued to step along with Maria but when they turned she could see the anger in Anicia's eyes. Julchen instinctively tried to remove her hands from the other, but Maria was being stupid and continued to force her to dance._ Oh god I've had too much I need to lie_ down. "Maria, I'm so, _so_ dead if you don't let me stop."

"Sh."

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
>We never could have come this far<br>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
>I'll take you just the way you are <em>

__Roseline had ceased her laughing and turned her attention to where Julchen and Maria were. She seemed confused at first, then a little disappointed when Anicia started to whisper urgently to her. Julchen ached to know what she was saying and she felt positively awful. Apprehension rose in her chest when Anicia began to work her way into the mass of people. At first Julchen thought Anicia was going to hit her for being that close to Maria. The white-haired girl let go of the Italian like she was on fire and got to a spluttering apology. Anicia just shook her head and started to say something before Maria started shouting in rapid-fire Italian.

Julchen couldn't keep up. The song was still going on.

_Don't go trying some new fashion  
>Don't change the color of your hair <em>

__Anicia went off in what seemed to be Spanish. Anicia grabbed on to the other's arm and led them towards the sides so they weren't in the way. They were full-on screeching at each other before Maria slapped her. Then she stopped. Everything between them stopped and for a split moment Julchen thought they were done for good. They weren't just going on some kind of a break. That they were legitimately done.

_Bipolar,_ she thought as she watched them desperately kiss and then as Anicia hurriedly dragged Maria outside.

_You always have my unspoken passion  
>Although I might not seem to care <em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**AN:** first song is Uncle - Mindless Self Indulgence

second song is Just The Way You Are - Billy Joel

this is unedited and a piece of shit so. yeah. yeeeeee. this is getting so old but at this rate there's going to be twenty more chapters and none of it makes sense.


End file.
